Peça-me para ficar
by Piketuxa
Summary: Sakura chega do trabalho e encontra seu namorado fazendo as malas. Confusa, a moça o questiona, mas tudo o que recebe é um beijo arrasador e respostas indiferentes. O que está havendo? [Oneshot SasuSasu Drama]


**Peça-me para ficar**

**três simples palavras capazes de mudar tudo.**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

* * *

Entrei no quarto a tempo de ver Sasuke fechar a bolsa vermelha de viagem. Franzi o cenho. Não íamos viajar, também não sabia de uma viagem marcada para ele. Eu havia acabado de sair do hospital, havia terminado o meu turno mais cedo e estava muito cansada.

Sasuke parecia determinado ao virar-se na minha direção, eu estava encostada no batente da porta, de braços cruzados.

— Olá, amor — saudei caminhando lentamente até ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e unindo meus lábios aos seus.

Esperei que ele reclamasse do modo carinhoso como o chamei, como Sasuke sempre fazia, mas tudo o que ele fez foi me agarrar pela cintura com uma mão e pela nuca com a outra, puxando meu corpo contra o seu. Os lábios exigentes pressionaram os meus e a língua astuta não tardou em pedir passagem. Cheguei a resistir em um primeiro momento, sentindo leves mordidas serem dadas em meu lábio inferior.

Sasuke sempre conseguia o que queria. Eu sabia, assim como ele, que a resistência não duraria muito. E não durou. Os dedos em minha nuca deslizaram furtivamente pelo local, que ele sabia me arrepiar, e acabei gemendo levemente, lhe dando a chance de aprofundar o beijo.

Uau!, estar nas nuvens era uma blasfêmia. O beijo de Sasuke era arrebatador e sensual como nenhum outro que eu já havia recebido. A massagem em minha nuca continuou, a mão firme em minha cintura, enquanto ele inclinava seu corpo sobre o meu e dominava a situação, deslizando sua língua sobre a minha.

Foi uma eternidade e um segundo ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke me segurava como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante para si e, no instante seguinte, me soltava, se virando e pegando a mala.

Eu estava desnorteada pelo beijo quando ele passou por mim, porém, assim que o torpor passou, virei-me onde estava e caminhei a passos apressados para fora do quarto.

— Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? — questionei ao vê-lo recolher algumas coisas da sala, como uma foto sua, que eu havia colocado ao lado da tevê, sua carteira e as chaves do carro e da moto.

— Estou indo embora, Sakura, não vê? — sua voz era tão indiferente que eu senti um frio na espinha.

Ele nunca havia mudado. Namorávamos há mais de um ano e meio; mesmo havendo algumas brigas bobas, nunca havíamos chegado a terminar. Sasuke não era disso. Sempre deixava eu falar até me cansar, me agarrava pelos cotovelos e me calava com um beijo. Sempre foi assim.

E eu, uma boba apaixonada, perdia a batalha naquele segundo. Meus amigos diziam que eu não devia ceder tão facilmente. E eu bem que tentava.

Uma vez discutimos por causa de uma colega dele – uma tal de Karin –, que vivia dando em cima dele abertamente. Quando o Uchiha tentara me calar, acabando com a discussão, eu desviei de seu aperto, cerrei os lábios e me virei, o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sasuke ficou uma semana sem me ligar. E ficamos quinze dias sem nos vermos. Ele simplesmente pegou a moto e foi até outra cidade, onde o irmão morava e onde ficava a filial da empresa que eles eram donos.

Foram dias difíceis para mim. Arrependi-me amargamente do que havia feito, mesmo que minhas amigas tentam me dito que eu havia feito o certo, que não devia aceitar que uma _vagabunda_ desse em cima do meu namorado e ele não fizesse nada contra, nas palavras delas.

Mas, mesmo com o apoio delas, eu não conseguia me perdoar, e não conseguiria viver sabendo que a culpa da nossa separação brusca era minha.

Para a minha completa felicidade, Sasuke voltou tarde da noite, em uma sexta-feira. Bateu na porta do meu apartamento e, quando eu abri, me agarrou pela cintura, fechando a porta com o pé e indo em direção ao sofá.

Não conversamos, não falamos nada sobre o assunto. Simplesmente nos amamos várias vezes sobre o sofá estreito, e, quando terminamos, ficamos deitados lá, esperando nossas respirações se normalizarem, a brisa suave da noite deixando o ambiente agradável.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sasuke passou a noite comigo. Quer dizer, ele nunca ficava a noite inteira. Ia embora assim que terminávamos.

Depois daquela primeira noite, passamos a ficar a noite inteira juntos, quietos, abraçados, até que, em dado momento, Sasuke vivia mais no meu apartamento do que em sua casa em um bairro nobre.

A intimidade entre nós se desenvolveu de modo natural. Dividir a cama, as tarefas domésticas, as contas, a etapa de dividir o chuveiro foi reveladora e engraçada, afinal, quem se imaginaria tomando banho com Sasuke Uchiha?

Era evidente que éramos íntimos. Aos poucos eu descobri mais sobre ele. Seu tom de voz, sua expressão e seu silêncio, cada sinal estava lá, evidente a mim. E embora ele soubesse o quanto eu o conhecia, seu tom de voz indiferente nunca mudara. A indiferença com que tratava todos não era exceção a mim.

— Sasuke! — chamei quando ele passou por mim, me retirando de meus devaneios. — Por Deus, o que está acontecendo? Não estou conseguindo entender...

— É tão difícil assim entender uma simples frase? — ele indagou, virando-se para me encarar, sua sobrancelha arqueada. — Você sempre foi meio lerdinha, está provando cada vez mais que o é.

Tentei ignorar seu sarcasmo.

— Eu entendi que você disse que está indo embora. — Não resisti ao impulso de girar os olhos, algo que o irritava profundamente, e ficou evidente no franzir de seu cenho. — Só não consigo entender porque! E porque algo tão repentino... Estávamos tão bem até ontem...

— Exato, Sakura. Estávamos bem. Mas estou cansado disso tudo. Dessa vida, de você, de tudo. Quero minha liberdade de volta. Nunca planejei ficar muito tempo com você.

— Estamos juntos há um ano e sete meses! — protestei, sentindo um resquício de desespero no fundo da minha alma.

— O que é um recorde para mim. Geralmente não durmo duas vezes com a mesma mulher. — ele observou sabiamente, como se aquilo fosse algo para se orgulhar. — Não me entenda mal. O tempo que passamos juntos foi... bom, mas acabou o encanto.

Demorei para assimilar aquilo, e ele aproveitou o momento para ir até o banheiro, voltando com seus utensílios de higiene. Bom, encanto, fim... As palavras dançavam em minha mente, como se assimilá-las fosse um esforço inútil.

Em um primeiro momento senti a raiva me consumir. Ele estava lá, simplesmente me abandonando como se eu não valesse nada, como se o tempo que passamos juntos não significasse nada para ele.

Senti então conformismo. Sasuke não havia mudado. Nunca me prometera nada e e eu não exigia mais do que ele dava. Se ele dissesse que trabalharia até tarde e só estaria de volta no dia seguinte, eu concordava. Se falava que sairia com os amigos sozinho eu concordava. Nunca me impediu de sair com as minhas amigas, nunca planejou um encontro romântico a dois, nunca me deu um anel de namoro. Sasuke sempre fora livre, e agora pedia por liberdade, mais do que eu já lhe dava. Era impossível haver mais daquilo. Eu nunca havia interferido em nenhum assunto dele.

Por fim, a conciência dos fatos finalmente me abateu, e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O desespero que brotara no fundo de meu âmago subiu até minha garganta, dificultando minha respiração e pressionando meus pulmões.

Minha visão turvou-se. O aperto em meu peito fez minhas mãos, inconscientemente, se fecharem, e minhas unhas machucaram as palmas de minhas mãos.

Um ruído longuíquo chegou aos meus ouvidos e, fazendo um esfoço sobrehumano, consegui ver algo diante de meus olhos. O impulso que levou meu corpo a tombar para frente foi o suficiente para fazer minhas pernas serem rápidas. E em questão de segundos eu estava diante da porta aberta, abraçada às costas de um Sasuke decidido a ir embora.

— P-Por favor. — solucei desesperada. — Não vá, não me deixe. Eu não sei o que fiz de errado, mas eu irei consertar meu erro. Não o cometerei de novo. Eu lhe garanto. Por favor, apenas não vá.

O som que saía dos meus lábios chegava aos meus ouvidos como o som da fragilidade e da humilhação. Meu cérebro mandou que eu me endireitasse, que me recomposse e que prestasse atenção no que eu fazia. Eu estava fazendo papel de tola! Estava agindo como uma desesperada!

Mas de que me adianta orgulho quando o amor está em jogo?

— Eu te amo, Sasuke, por favor... — foi meu último pedido, porque, no momento seguinte, sua mão de ferro segurava meu braço com força excessiva, me causando desconforto.

— Não diga isso! Eu já tomei a minha decisão e não ficarei, nem se você se ajoelhar e lamber meus pés. Me esqueça, Sakura. O que tivemos foi bom, mas acabou. Viva a sua vida. Eu viverei a minha. E espero nunca mais ter que me encontrar com você.

Ele tentou se afastar de mim, mas não vacilei. Continuei mantendo-o entre meus braços. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo?

— Apenas me diga onde eu errei... — pedi, em um ato que eu sempre marcaria como "o que o desespero faz com uma pessoa".

— Você não errou em nada, você é o erro. Não quero continuar com você e isso basta. Estou indo cuidar da matriz da empresa no centro do país e fortificarei os laços de minha família com a família da noiva que meu pai escolheu para mim.

Depois daquilo eu o soltei. Não havia motivos para continuar segurando ele entre os meus braços. Sasuke era inacessível, não era um homem para mim. Eu sempre soube disso, mas acreditava que nossas diferenças poderiam ser ultrapassadas se trabalhássemos juntos, porém, agora vejo que eu era a única a pensar assim.

Ele nunca planejara que tivémos um relacionamento e longo prazo. Eu havia sido só uma conveniência para sua vida de noivo-de-uma-desconhecida. Seu pai já lhe escolhera uma noiva, e eu, a pobre moça apaixonada, era só uma rota de escape.

Sasuke nunca me apresentara a seus pais e eu, tolinha como era, havia pensado que eles eram muito ocupados, que ele não se importava com coisas fúteis e que isso era desnecessário, porque tínhamos um ao outro. Meus pais estavam viajando pelo mundo, procurando aventuras e vivendo felizes. Eu os visitava de seis em seis meses, quando eles se hospedavam em um país por alguns dias para apreciarem a companhia da filha.

Eu havia convidado meu namorado a ir comigo várias vezes, mas ele alegava estar ocupado. Sorri para mim mesma, o motivo estava aparente.

— Parece que eu não tenho escolha, não é, Sasuke? — questionei, surpresa pelo tom de minha própria voz. Não querendo passar a ele a impressão que eu mesma tinha, tratei de pigarrear, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. — Você sempre soube de tudo. Nada fora diferente de seus planos. Pois bem, e o que você faria se eu dissesse que estou grávida?

Vi como os ombros dele fiaram tensos sob a camisa polo escura. Ri secamente, não esperando nem por um momento que ele falasse algo, eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que nada sairia.

— Sabe, você tem muita sorte. Eu estava grávida de poucas semanas quando sofri um aborto espontâneo. O médico disse ser normal, principalmente em mulheres jovens como eu. Eu queria o bebê, mas agora vejo que foi melhor ele não ter nascido. — sorri para mim mesma, até ontem eu não achava que era capaz de dizer algo do tipo. — Vá, Sasuke! Encontre o seu caminho. Eu irei atrás do meu. Mas, dessa vez, eu não me deixarei levar pelo amor. Aceitarei aquele que diz me amar e aprenderei a dar valor a quem me quer ver feliz.

— Você merece ser feliz — ele disse tenso.

— Mas não por suas mãos, suponho. — ironizei, não ligando mais para o que ele achava daquilo. — Apenas suma da minha frente, Uchiha. Você merece o chão que pisa, e eu espero que sua noiva o ame como o amei, ou, acredite, o casamento de vocês não durará muito tempo. E não venha me procurar caso algo dê errado, não serei a segunda na sua lista de conveniências.

Falar tudo aquilo fazia uma sensação de alívio invadir meu peito. Eu pensei em rir, mas o desespero ainda estava lá, mantendo a dor presente em minha consciência.

— Adeus, Sakura — Sasuke disse enquanto saía e fechava a porta atrás de si, sem olhar para trás.

— Até nunca mais, Uchiha — disse em voz alta, ciente de que ele ouvia, e fiquei por vários minutos em silêncio, em pé, esperando.

Esperei o medo, o desespero e a aflição passarem. Esperei o vazio sumir e a dor enfraquecer, mas nada disso aconteceu. O que veio a seguir foi eu caindo de joelhos no chão, em prantos, soluçando como uma criança.

Tudo havia acabado. Sasuke se fora e eu não podia detê-lo.

Porque ele nunca havia prometido nada. Nunca havia pedido nada. Nem exigido nada.

Ele nunca me enganara, nunca mentira, nem prometera nada.

Sasuke havia deixado claro desde o início que tipo de relacionamento teríamos.

Eu só queria que ele dissesse, com sua voz indiferente e ciente de que seria em vão:

_"Peça-me para ficar"._


End file.
